<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>在流放地 by dishchicken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427378">在流放地</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dishchicken/pseuds/dishchicken'>dishchicken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Immortality, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:26:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dishchicken/pseuds/dishchicken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>先行者的意志给他永恒的生命，修复脆弱的骨骼，抹平皮肤的褶皱，治疗衰老的心脏，将他老迈的灵魂注入一具不老不死的二十岁躯壳，但埃齐奥始终认为他应该在那一天死在圣母百花大教堂的长椅之上。当他睁开双眼，发现自己的躯体充满了新的活力时，他不知道是应该放声大笑，还是嚎啕大哭。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>在流放地</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   奥迪托雷的姓氏在埃齐奥·奥迪托雷坐在长椅上合上眼睛之后的第三百五十一年零七个月时彻底消失了；最后一个继承这个姓氏的后裔是一个女孩，在她的身上母亲的特征几乎将父系的血脉掩盖殆尽。但是奇迹般地，埃齐奥·奥迪托雷的双眼在她身上完美地重现了；除此之外，她在幼年时曾表现出某些异于常人的透彻的洞察力，然而这份天赋在她十六岁那年就已经完全消失。与那个婚后就将不再那么爱她的男人结婚之后，她将被别人称做布朗夫人。</p><p>     在那个时候举行的无数场婚礼之中，布朗夫人的婚礼似乎没有任何异常之处。作为一次普通的社交事件，它没有留下什么不可磨灭的痕迹，一年之后已经无人能回忆起它的细节，包括布朗夫人自己；再过二十年，关于它的记忆会与其他许多东西一样成为她急于摆脱的累赘；三十年后，就连她丈夫的面容都会变得模糊而可憎；所以贝拉·奥迪托雷——后来是贝拉·布朗——当然完全不会记得，在她的婚礼上，她曾接受了一个陌生人的祝福。布朗夫人告诉过丈夫她小时候曾害过一种怪病，那时候她觉得她的母亲身上有种美丽的蓝色，而邻居家那个趾高气扬的小鬼浑身都发着讨厌的红光。后来这病不治自愈，医生把它归结为儿童幻觉。但是但凡那个时刻她仍保留了十分之一那种被误会的特质，她也会在那个英俊却古怪的年轻人身上看到非同寻常的征兆。但她所做的唯一一件事，只不过是在他向新郎新娘送上祝福并转身离去后问她的新丈夫：“那是谁？你邀请的他吗？”</p><p>     布朗先生耸耸肩。“不，”他说，“我还以为他是你的朋友。”</p><p>     讨论到此为止。他们谁也没有再提起那个年轻人的事，因为又一批亲朋好友涌了上来并向新婚夫妇表达祝贺，于是那仅有的一点好奇心也在忙乱之下很快从她的脑海里消失。今后他也不会再在他们的生命里出现。至此为止，这场婚礼最重要的一部分，唯一的非凡之处已经终结，只剩下仪式，宴席，和接踵而至的无聊而漫长的婚姻。埃齐奥·奥迪托雷终究没有被他最后一个保有姓氏的后代认出来，在那时候，他就已经完全沦为一个孤苦无依，被独自流放世间的幽灵了。这就是先知、诸神的代言人、意大利刺客导师、深受苦难的埃齐奥·奥迪托雷最后的结局。 </p><p> </p><p>       </p><p>       埃齐奥在死后的前一百年送走了所有曾活着见过他的人，他的孤独也自此伊始。参加马基雅维利的葬礼时他不得不远离送葬的宾客，免得某个天赋异禀的学徒因为他陌生的年轻面容而惊叫起来。轮到索菲亚的时候他需要提防的只有他继承了母亲的细致的儿子和继承父亲的敏锐的小女儿；而等到他不得不悲伤地告别他的马尔洛和芙拉维亚时，他已经能够自由地行走世间，而几乎不被任何人认出来了。</p><p>       他意识到兄弟会已经不需要他的照看：从青春到老年，他将自己的毕生献给它，像一个父亲穷尽一生将他的孩子引上正途。现在它枝繁叶茂，荫庇着整个意大利半岛。这时还是孤独尚未漫漶的时候，尽管后来它差点要了他的命。于是他到处寻访自己后裔的足迹，在他们之中寻找血统的证明。与此同时，他乐得尝试以前没有机会接触的事物。在接下来的五十年里他做过商人和铁匠，在西西里的一家食品铺里他学会了烤制面包和其他糕点，但第五年时他不得不离开，因为好心肠的面包师傅开始疑心他的相貌为什么看上去一成不变。他甚至试过绘画，但是事实证明，他朋友的才华并没有影响到他分毫。</p><p>       “上帝啊，”他在又一次选错颜料之后（总是那么毫无章法）恼火地自言自语起来，“他到底是怎么做到的？”</p><p>       “谁？”他的背后响起一个声音，埃齐奥才发现他刚才太忘形了。他犹豫了一下。</p><p>       “莱奥纳多·达·芬奇。”</p><p>       “达·芬奇大师是不世出的天才。”他的艺术导师踱到他身边，怜悯地扫了眼他的作品，“而你，年轻人，如果你继续这样下去，你的未来将是饿死街头。”</p><p>       莱奥纳多就不会这样评判他的学生。埃齐奥愤愤地想，哪怕他们画的比这幅东西还要糟糕。但他实际心知肚明，老画师愿意教导他，完全是因为他给出的那份丰厚的学费，与天赋之流毫不相干；就像他喜爱画室并非因为对创作的热爱——在他手里毁灭似乎总比创造更接近艺术——而是因为这里的气味让他念旧。其实它与佛罗伦萨那间工作室的气味有着天壤之别，但是他就是能从那些鱼龙混杂的气味里拣出他的回忆，烟草（它们现在比一百年前要更容易得到）的味道里有烧完的椴木留下的灰烬气味，刚烤好的面包，矿物颜料里混着的苹果的清香；苹果。有一天他倚着桌子咔嚓咔嚓啃着一个苹果，百无聊赖地看着莱奥纳多在桌前忙碌，匆匆地把羽毛笔浸到墨水里。后来，当他的刺客学徒递给他一个熟透的苹果；他在大巴扎里偶然路过一个殷勤的水果商的铺子；甚至是在他前来与他的老友告别之际，床头碟子里的果子发出诱人的香气，他就看到莱奥纳多，正匆匆地把羽毛笔浸到墨水里。</p><p>       埃齐奥不得不承认，他正在慢慢变得怀旧，尽管他的身体在金苹果的诅咒下维持着永恒的青春。但是等他发现这一点时，已经没有什么古迹可以供他缅怀。奥迪托雷宫早在他活着的时候就已毁灭，蒙特里久尼物是人非，莱奥纳多的工作室在他前往法国之后就不复存在，就连他自己的葡萄园也满是荒草。然而他在法国找到安葬他朋友的教堂时，看到那座美丽的坟墓上依然盛放着各式各样的鲜花。他跪下来，把他带来的那束紫鸢尾加入漫漫的花的海洋。</p><p>       “Sei immortale, mio amico.(你不朽了，我的朋友。)”他拍了拍墓碑，对他的老友说道。</p><p>    埃齐奥可以肯定，莱奥纳多会想和他交换的。他的灵魂好奇躁动，因而也永远无法安息。“时间，”他曾对埃齐奥抱怨，“我永远也无法拥有足够的时间。”如果可能的话，他会很愿意用死后的声名换取无尽的生命，那么漫长，长到令埃齐奥疲惫厌倦，却能让莱奥纳多如鱼得水。他不会感觉到被放逐的孤独，就像被流放的但丁拒绝回到佛罗伦萨一样，他也会拒绝回到那永恒的安宁里去。但他现在却独自身处上帝的华堂之中，因为找遍了天堂而没有找到埃齐奥的身影，便自然以为他的朋友是在地狱的烈火中接受无时无刻都不止息的惩罚。</p><p>    埃齐奥猝然感到悲哀，不久之后，这种悲哀减轻了，却没有像以前一样完全消失。它再也不会消失了。这是埃齐奥的心灵被侵蚀的开始。在过去的一两百年里，他周游各国，广交朋友，为的就是推迟这一天的来临。然而他从未再缔结过那些生前有幸建立的刻骨铭心的关系，他是露水情人，一面之缘的朋友，忌惮给任何人留下过深的印象。一来以他不变的相貌，他无法在一个地方逗留太久而不引起怀疑；二来他不属于这个世界，在他看来闯入这些仍然活着，生机勃勃的人们的生活是不可饶恕的。先行者的意志给他永恒的生命，修复脆弱的骨骼，抹平皮肤的褶皱，治疗衰老的心脏，将他老迈的灵魂注入一具不老不死的二十岁躯壳，但埃齐奥始终认为他应该在那一天死在圣母百花大教堂的长椅之上。当他睁开双眼，发现自己的躯体充满了新的活力时，他不知道是应该放声大笑，还是嚎啕大哭。</p><p>  </p><p>  </p><p>    只有纸上的东西才最为长久。</p><p>    埃齐奥后来养成了去博物馆的习惯，那大概是在十九世纪初，对公众开放的博物馆方兴未艾的时候。在此之前他走遍了欧洲诸国。奥利弗·克伦威尔把他的国家闹得底朝天的时候他就在那，而在法国，他险些因为衣着太过华丽而被当作贵族送上断头台。本来他甚至想搭船前往美洲，但他最终决定不离开意大利太远。他知道这个中少不了刺客与教团的纷争，但他并没有打算联络兄弟会。他的使命早已终结，新的时代不需要他这个旧日的旅客。再说，他也很难向兄弟会谨慎的领袖们解释清楚发生在他身上的事。</p><p>     博物馆是他的休憩之所，尤其是艺术博物馆。在那些人类灵魂的化石面前他得以享受片刻安宁。当切萨雷·波吉亚曾经试图统一的意大利版图已面目全非，莱奥纳多·达·芬奇的作品依然享受着无穷无尽的声誉。站在那些画作前时，他能想象出画家创作它们之中每一幅的场景。他忍不住想，如果莱奥纳多看到他的作品受到这样的对待会不会发笑，毕竟在他眼里那些画没有一幅能达到“令人满意”的水平。然而，当埃齐奥在卢浮宫最负盛名的藏品之前驻足，透过熙熙攘攘的游客和防弹玻璃凝视那伟大的作品时，他依稀能看到一个有血有肉的美丽女人正透过照进画家工作室的夕阳，向他露出令他热泪盈眶的微笑。</p><p>    他会听人议论他们那时的事，有时在那些绘画前，有时在露天咖啡座里。其中的大部分都相当离谱，例如一次一个看起来德高望重的男人认真地向他的女伴解释最后的晚餐中揭示了世界末日的准确时间。与之相比，另有些东西尽管夸张，却反而靠谱一点，比如莱奥纳多曾经差点和米开朗琪罗大打出手（当时他的学徒还急匆匆地从市场赶回来向他报告），但他绝对没有暴力到一拳打断雕刻家的鼻梁。有一次他听着几个女孩对画家某幅作品的讨论，不小心冷笑了一声。她们齐刷刷地扭头看他，其中一个皱起了眉。</p><p>    “抱歉听了你们的谈话，但《圣施洗约翰》的模特不是贾科莫。我的意思是，萨莱。”他慌忙解释道。</p><p>     “您研究莱奥纳多·达·芬奇？”那个皱眉头的女孩问道。</p><p>     “我是他的朋友。”</p><p>     “您是个诗人。”第二个女孩说，她看上去对他颇有好感，“但您为什么这么说呢？”</p><p>     “因为他画那幅画时我在场。”埃齐奥脱口而出。话一说出口他就懊悔了，女孩们瞪着他，现在她们脸上与其说是看诗人的表情，倒不如说是在看疯子。从那以后，他再也没有干过类似的蠢事。</p><p>     有时候他还能听到一些熟悉的名字，属于他过去的朋友或敌人。但没有人记得他，也没有人提起他，他是游离在他们历史之外的，是局外人，不存在。只有很少的人才会知道他的名字并理解这个名字承载的东西。他们提起这个名字的时候会带着与名字的主人般配的尊敬或恐惧。他们不是属于兄弟会，就是兄弟会的敌人。</p><p>     他本来很有可能就这样陷在无可救药的思乡里无法自拔，因为重获青春后他就不再做梦。这是诸多代价的其中之一，让他失去了最后一个与他爱的人们相见的机会。他干脆在法国暂时定居下来。这时候他对于伪造身份已经十分在行，于是当有一家人搬出旧房子之后，他们的左邻右舍没过多久就迎来了新的邻居，一个年轻英俊，讨人喜欢的金融学生，说起意大利语来跟法语一样流利。这样一来，埃齐奥能花在回忆上的时间就大大减少了。他甚至真的设法进入了一所金融学院。在此之前他已经学习过正统的医学、艺术和其他学科，只不过基本是以实用为最终目的。没有人对他的年龄和身份产生过怀疑，但是等他无法再靠化妆和借口掩饰自己不会老去的事实时，他就只好消失一段时间，再在另一个地方重新出现。慢慢地，他开始习惯这种漂泊的生活。由于他不会冻饿而死，加上生在文艺复兴的银行家之子与生俱来的能力，他很容易就能攒下可观的积蓄，足以供他舒适地生活。他发誓要摆脱那些有害无益的白日幻想。然而，就在这个节骨眼上，却发生了一件大事。</p><p>     他重逢了莱奥纳多·达·芬奇。</p><p>     或者，更准确地说，他认识了伦纳德·安德森。</p><p>    </p><p>***</p><p>      1570年的一天，一个旅人走进弗朗西斯科·梅尔兹的宅子，要求要见房子的主人。梅尔兹忠心耿耿的仆人一开始并不放他进去，因为这个时候，弗朗西斯科·梅尔兹正在病重之中。但是当弗朗西斯科听到有客人来访时，他同意见这位固执的访客一面。于是访客走进老人的房间，放下兜帽，露出一头灿烂的金发和明亮的蓝色眼睛。当他向惊诧的老人悲伤地微笑时，这个青年美丽就得像个降落凡间的天使。</p><p>    “您是上帝派来接我的吗？”这老画家叫道。他瞪大浑浊的眼睛，努力想看清客人的模样。“一定是的，否则您又怎会如此光辉得不可方物，长得又如此像我那早就逝去的老师？”</p><p>     这个青年不答话。他弯下腰，抱住他，把他枯萎的头搂在自己的胸口。老人可以听见一颗强健的心脏在这孩子的胸腔里跳动的声音，砰砰，砰砰，他可以感到自己肋骨后面那颗老朽的心脏也在竭力地紧跟着那样的节奏，但是它太疲惫了，所以它发出的声音依然是“砰，砰，砰”……年轻人的身上有一种香味。他在很久很久以前，就觉得这种味道像极了一种小花开放时沁人心脾的清香，那种小花在每年春天都会开遍整个佛罗伦萨。</p><p>     “是你吗？”弗朗西斯科抬起头，他的眼睛里流下了泪水，“是你吗，亲爱的老师？”</p><p>     那孩子发出一声与他的年龄十分不相称的叹息哦，弗朗西斯科。他说。于是老人挣扎地坐起来，伸出手颤巍巍地将他散落的金发理到耳朵后面。他温顺地允许他这么做了。老画家看着他露出来的脸，明白了一切；他像一个孩子一样扑进他老师的怀抱，而莱奥纳多把他抱得紧紧的，就像他曾经无数次做过的那样。最开始的时候，他牵着弗朗西斯科·梅尔兹的手把他从父母身边带走，现在，同样是他，也要亲手把他送回到他父母的身边去了。</p><p>     当莱奥纳多从混沌中清醒过来，发现自己的双眼重新变得清明，手指再次灵活自如时，他对着镜子里年轻的面孔失声痛哭，感激这第二次生命的降临。他无法解释自己身体里这股新的生命力从何而来，只能将其归咎于那被称为“先行者”的古老文明。他意识到他的身体已经再也不会背叛他，现在他有无穷无尽的时间做他没有完成的事。</p><p>     在最初的震惊和狂喜都平静下来之后，莱奥纳多首先想到的是要把他用了十数年润色的那幅画像完成。抱着这个荒唐的念头，他趁萨莱不在家时去拜访了他那位任性学徒的家。但是从那与主人一样张扬跋扈的仆人那里他只得知，法国国王已经将那幅画买回，现在它高悬在法王的宫廷中，再也无法被他触及。只有当他听说另一个学生弗朗西斯科·梅尔兹已经遵照他的嘱咐整理了他的手稿时，他才稍微欣慰了一点。那时候他还不知道拥有他的手稿在几百年后会成为一种荣耀，而更多的人会为仅仅亲眼看一眼它们中的一页而感到自豪。</p><p>     简单来说，莱奥纳多·达·芬奇对他已经获得并正在与日俱增的荣誉一无所知。他不能想象人们将会用不同的语言和调子说出他的名字，对这个名字每一个孩子都耳熟能详，它与他留下的几千页笔记和绘画一起流传千古。到了那个时候，他会为这种荣誉感到尴尬，认为自己配不上这样的盛誉。但是此时他尚没有想到如此长远的东西。返回意大利后，他直接去找了他的老朋友。他希望埃齐奥还活着，会拥抱他，支持他和爱他，他大概是被这种愿望冲昏了头脑，不然他也不会在罗马，拉住一个佩戴袖剑的年轻学徒冒失地问道：“埃齐奥·奥迪托雷还活着吗？” </p><p>     他差点给自己招来大祸。如果他那天被立刻起疑了的刺客杀死（那时候他还不知道自己无法被杀死），或者被扭送到台伯岛拷问为什么一个没有刺客标记也并非兄弟会盟友的人会问起最受尊敬的已故导师的下落，莱奥纳多就会陷入相当左右为难的境地；要是圣殿骑士也搅和进来，那么莱奥纳多可能就得把他的余生用来逃亡了。好在，莱奥纳多设法让那女孩相信他刚回到罗马不久，是他的母亲告诉他这个名字，并让他来罗马寻求庇护。</p><p>     但他最后的希望也随着刺客学徒告诉他的消息而破灭了。莱奥纳多决定去埃齐奥最后居住的地方寻找他的坟墓，但他来到那里时，只看到齐腰高的野草和废弃的葡萄藤架。埃齐奥·奥迪托雷没有坟墓，他安慰自己，那么到处都是他的尸骨。因为他走到哪儿，就可以在哪里纪念他。</p><p>     于是，从这佛罗伦萨的无名乡野开始，他踏上了自己的旅途。</p><p>     他用了一个世纪去所有他能达到的地方旅行。他   去过寒冷的北方，在那里第一次看见了极光在天边转动；往东他深入西伯利亚和蒙古。他甚至搭上一支船队前往远东的国度，在那些大陆上人人都盯着他的金发瞧，而他也欣喜地观察着他们陌生而奇异的面孔。他还跟着一伙西班牙人去了非洲，那里的太阳赤裸而毒热，地上行走着他闻所未闻的怪物，却也上演着他无法忍受的罪行。回到欧洲之后，他再也没有参与过这类航行。他想象着埃齐奥和他在一起，像他们在去往威尼斯的旅途中一样，靠在他身边的船舷上，因为一句俏皮话而开怀大笑。刺客的旅行一向目的明确，少有可供挥霍的闲暇时间。他充其量挑逗一下路遇的漂亮姑娘，或在等待目标的时候去酒馆歇息半晌——他和莱奥纳多关注的东西从来就不一样。他总是奔跑，奔跑，但是莱奥纳多想，如果埃齐奥和他一样，他们现在是否可以在异国的土地上共度一段悠闲的午后时光？</p><p>     他想，他或许是太想念埃齐奥了，以至于那双含笑的棕色眼睛和褐色头发都成为了他的梦魇。一个扎红头绳的男孩；猫踩过屋顶瓦片的声音；有时他从纸堆里抬头，以为自己会看到埃齐奥在对面的椅子里小憩。那当然都是些可悲的幻想。也许这些对埃齐奥突如其来的思念出自永生的孤独感。尽管他依然如饥似渴地探索知识的极限，甚至没有什么能感到孤独的空间，但是仍有那么一些时候，他会被一种空虚感冲刷；在生前它就如影随形，像一场急性病一样发作得突然又剧烈，即使在人群中也无法幸免。为此，他又一次离开了意大利，因为埃齐奥·奥迪托雷盘踞在那里，从罗马到托斯卡纳。埃齐奥没有坟墓，意大利的寸寸土地却都记得他。</p><p>     他狡猾地将自己葬进了莱奥纳多的一切。莱奥纳多那时候没有发现这件事，等他发现时，却为时已晚了。</p><p>  </p><p>   </p><p>     莱奥纳多来到法国后，给自己找了一间舒适的住所。租金并不太高，房东是个和善的年长女人，她知道莱奥纳多“略通绘画”之后，便非常希望这个年轻人能为她画一张肖像。</p><p>     “我知道，我知道。”她摆摆手说，“向您这么一位可敬的年轻人提出这样的要求非常无礼，但我太久没有遇见一位真正的画家啦。他们现在喜欢用照相机，但是我对那种东西……”</p><p>     她提出要减掉半个月的房租来换取这幅肖像，莱奥纳多却请她不必担心（曾经有人喜欢向他提出一些更任性的要求，不是吗？）从此她对他更是赞赏有加，也就不太在意这个年轻人的古怪习惯。然而，当有一天这个年轻人从博物馆里回来，嘴里喃喃着“他们竟然把那幅画挂在那种显眼的地方……”她还是忍不住问他，到底是卢浮宫里的哪件东西让他如此愤愤不平。</p><p>    “蒙娜丽莎！”年轻的房客愤慨地说，“从各个方面来说她都是一件半成品！”</p><p>     房东太太对他的印象在那一天急转直下，她认为他是一个“自大，疯狂，不知天高地厚”的家伙。莱奥纳多只好一边忍受这热爱艺术的老太太喋喋不休的训斥，一边诧异于自己的名望达到的广度。从那以后，在艺术鉴赏之类的方面上，他变得更加谨言慎行了。然而他没有放弃绘画，尽管这种工作曾被他视为聊以谋生的手段，他思想的翅膀上沉重的负载，但现在他用绘画提醒他自己是谁。最开始他用传统的方法配制颜料，后来也用那些现成的工业产品。当他因疏忽把一幅未完成的画落在上一任房东的屋子里时，那人以为他发现了一幅从未面世的莱奥纳多·达·芬奇的遗作。但是一位博物馆的工作人员礼貌地嘲讽了他，告诉他这幅画从纸张到颜料没有一样不是现代工业的产物。于是这美丽的赝品被扔进了垃圾桶，最终与废纸、酒瓶和生锈的罐头盖子共度余生。</p><p>     在这个旁观人间数百年的天才的眼里，现代人与他们的祖先并无不同，为了那些六百年前的人竭力追求过的东西，他们的后代也照旧疲于奔命。但是莱奥纳多欣赏他们的创造力，它毕竟让生活舒适了许多。其中他最为赞赏的一点，就是他们想出了煮出一杯完美咖啡的办法。所以，光顾巴黎街头那些星罗棋布的咖啡店成为了他最爱做的事情之一。在它们之中，他最为钟爱的是一家塞纳河畔的小小咖啡馆，在这里可以远眺那座建造中的铁塔，一具钢铁的尸骸。它引起的非议要多于赞扬，但是莱奥纳多喜欢它，因为它让他想起那匹永远也无法完成的巨马。在他还做梦的时候，它夜夜都在他的梦境里嘶鸣。</p><p>     如果他就这样生活下去，他会在十年或二十年后离开法国，在晚年对这个国家的感情超过了对自己故乡的爱，但总有什么把他一个劲地往意大利引，就好像他把什么东西落在了那里，现在需要回去把它找回来一样。他计划回到他的故国隐居几年，就在埃齐奥的故居，他可以让他的葡萄园重新生长。他坐在露天咖啡座上盘算着这些，一边心不在焉地把面包捏碎喂给鸽子，它们纷纷踩着小碎步赶过来，不一会儿就聚起了一小群，而陷入沉思的画家却毫无察觉。直到——</p><p>     有人撞倒了他的咖啡。滚烫的咖啡泼出来，溅到了莱奥纳多的手背和大腿上。他痛得倒吸一口气，那些等着他投食的鸽子也受了惊，扑棱棱地拍打起翅膀来。一时间，莱奥纳多的眼前全是雪白的羽毛，那个冒失鬼在鸽子振翅的声音里惊慌地用法语道着歉。有那么一会儿，莱奥纳多差点像个受惊的人那样怒吼，但是他马上控制住自己，抬头看是哪个倒霉鬼毁了他的下午。</p><p>     他一下子就愣了。</p><p>     莱奥纳多有一个习惯，他总在工作的地方放着第 二把椅子。这习惯太过久远，已经无从稽考它的初衷和起源；实际上，这是他对数百年前那些催人欲睡的下午无意识的的重现，那时，年轻的刺客总为他带来密函，带来拥抱、血味和笑声。后来圣天使堡里属于他的那间房间里也有两把椅子。一个深夜他疲惫不堪地推开门，看到在那空荡惯了的第二把椅子上，罗马的最高通缉犯满面笑容，正襟危坐。</p><p>    他现在的表情就和那个时候一模一样。他憋了很久，艰难地挤出一个非常愚蠢、像“啊哦”的音节。</p><p>     别管咖啡了。他想说，过来和我拥抱。让我吻你，让我碰你。对我说话，告诉我你真实存在，你不是一个幻想，你是埃齐奥·奥迪托雷。但是他回应以一种很容易被误解为恼怒的，哑口无言的态度。那个棕发棕眼，酷似他十七岁的挚友的男孩抓抓发尾，似乎不知道该怎么办才好了。</p><p>    “我很抱歉，非常抱歉——我会想办法赔您的衣服，先生。”他从口袋里摸出纸笔，在上面匆匆写下一个地址，递给莱奥纳多，“您可以给我写信。在信封上写埃米尔·利莱，我就可以收到了。 “</p><p>     “您呢？我该怎么称呼您？”他又期待地问。</p><p>     他的法语说的准确又动听。一双亮晶晶的金棕色眼睛不安地盯着莱奥纳多看。噢，噢，反正他已经那么多次地向它们屈服，再多一次有又何妨呢？</p><p>     “伦纳德（Leonard），伦纳德·安德森。呃，”他匆匆把那张还算宽裕的纸撕下一半，把自己的地址写在上面，然后还给埃米尔。他迅速接过去，看了一眼就仔细地折好放回口袋，“您可以来这个地方找我。”（来找我，就像你以前做的一样。他的内心如此叫嚣着。）</p><p>     “我可以叫你利奥（Leo）吗，安德森先生？”他欢快地说。他们相识不过几分钟，他已经擅自把您换成了你。他喜欢怎么叫就可以怎么叫，莱奥纳多告诉他。于是他承诺在周六之前把衣服给莱奥纳多送来。他们又攀谈了一会儿，埃米尔告诉莱奥纳多，他正在学习金融学，父母不在巴黎，不过每个月都会寄钱来，所以请他放心，他还不至于因为赔了一套衣服就吃不上饭。他说了很多，但莱奥纳多着迷地盯着他，没有在意他说了些什么。这个法国男孩，埃米尔·利莱，是他的梦魇在人世间的投影；他与埃齐奥共享着相貌，声音，性格和不经意间的小动作，假如莱奥纳多在那个时候没有被一种幻想所蒙蔽：他早就听说，有的死者会用新的身体回到人间，然后一清二白地开始他们新的旅程；他就会毫不犹豫地叫出他所想的名字来，那么事情就会简单很多。然而，他当时所想的全部事情，是他将会保护这个孩子，以免他遭到这一次人生中任何可能的不幸。</p><p>    “嗯。”他魂不守舍地说，也不知道自己在回答些什么，“好的。就这么定。”</p><p>    “还有一件事，利奥。”那男孩站起来，眼睛里闪着狡黠的笑意，“咖啡是我故意打翻的。 ”不等莱奥纳多回答，他已经笑嘻嘻地抛了一个飞吻，心满意足地走开了。莱奥纳多瞪着他的背影，张口结舌。</p><p>     然后他做了一件很傻的事：他拾起那个吻，放进了口袋。</p><p>   </p><p>    </p><p>    埃齐奥想：操，伦纳德·安德森和莱奥纳多就像是一个模子里刻出来的。年轻的莱奥纳多。相同的金发，相同的眼睛，相同的光芒。</p><p>     但是他不可能是莱奥纳多，不是吗？他亲手给他的坟墓献上鲜花，每个人都给他献上鲜花。当他还抱着希望的时候，他留意每一个金发的背影，但他从来未能得愿以偿。伦纳德·安德森大概是一个翻版，一个巧合，也许他拥有莱奥纳多灵魂的碎片，以至于那些熟悉得让他胆战心惊的种种特征在这个青年身上重现。</p><p>     去他的，金融学生不管不顾地想道，如果他找不到莱奥纳多，起码他找到了他的遗迹。也许在伦纳德的心灵深处还残留着一些莱奥纳多的记忆，像海底闪着幽暗光泽的宝藏，在他的努力下方能重见光明。</p><p>     埃齐奥离开伦纳德后立马就去了成衣店。这曾经的刺客导师可以一眼从一千个人里凭体态和步伐找出他想要的目标，当然也可以轻易目测一个陌生人的身材。他选了一件昂贵的衬衫，用来替代被他毁掉的那件。店主是一个敏锐的生意人，如果您是在为别人选礼物，先生，他在为顾客包起东西时说道，下次不妨把那位绅士带过来，我们提供巴黎最好的私人定制服务。</p><p>    埃齐奥想了想，觉得这是个不错的主意。</p><p>     他忽略了一个危险的趋势：几百年来他为了减慢孤独的蔓延，已经多少变得有点冷漠了；他的灵魂，一朵永生花，为了更长久地存在而放弃了它的浓烈的色彩和芳泽。但现在，他复生的挚友就像一泓清泉，浇灌了他的玫瑰，让它再次满怀希望地昂起头来。他想，反正他找到了他一次，那么就会有第二次和第三次。但首先，他要先陪伴伦纳德度过他的今生。</p><p>    他在周五如约拜访了利奥，除了给他带去新的衬衫，还带去了第二天晚上共进晚餐的邀请。从这以后，他们每两周一次地共进晚餐，然后是每周一次，再到后来是一周两次，三个月之后他们在一条黑暗的小巷里接吻，是伦纳德开的头；又过了一个星期，埃齐奥怒冲冲地敲开那因羞愧和后悔而拒绝见他的男孩家门，把他按在角落里吻他，扯开他的衣裳和腰带，与他衣冠不整地滚在地毯上；半个月之后，他们就搬到了一起。他们相识的时间，正好是埃菲尔铁塔竣工的那年。</p><p>    “我的房东太太，”他的情人在一次欢爱之后摆弄着他的头发，嘴唇贴着他的耳朵呼气，“认为你游手好闲，不务正业。但就连她也承认你魅力十足。”</p><p>    “Et vous, mon cher?（你呢，我亲爱的？）”他用一只胳膊托着头，支起半边身子，“你觉得我怎么样？”</p><p>    金发的青年笑起来，他懒洋洋地抬起上半身，又给了他一个吻。“Parfait.（完美无缺。）”</p><p>     他们就这样疯狂地相爱，度过了最初的几年。伦纳德比他要年长，至少从外表看是这样，但是埃齐奥知道他会死去。总有一天那头金发将光鲜不再，皮肤暗淡松弛，他会痛苦而无奈地目睹那些不可抗拒的变化一样样在伦纳德身上发生，就像当年他眼睁睁地看着衰老一点点把莱奥纳多从他的身边夺走一样。然后他就只好重新踏上旅程，去寻找下一个伦纳德·安德森。想起这些，他就无法不爱眼前的这个孩子，所以他成为了一个不易满足的情人，每一次亲吻和做爱，他拥抱伦纳德都像抓住最后一根稻草。他的伴侣大约把这当成了少年任性的胡闹，每次都由着他胡作非为，却从不知道埃米尔·利莱年轻的皮囊下究竟藏着多么深沉而复杂的热切与哀伤。</p><p>     但不管怎么说，埃齐奥隐藏得很好。他从金融学院毕业之后，顺利地在一家银行找到了工作（全是为了伦纳德！）但据说他富有的父母仍然会给他寄钱来，所以他的生活并不比之前要差。他计划着，等再过上几年，他就可以向伦纳德宣称他的“父母”意外去世，因而给他留下一笔可观的遗产，从而顺理成章地把本就属于他的那笔财富转入他名下。伦纳德则在一所学校教授医学预科。没错，他们是完美的，相爱着，唯一无法跨过的界限是死亡。他们去各地旅行，尽管那些地方他很早就已经踏足。当他们旅行到意大利，走在佛罗伦萨美丽的街头时，他的伴侣梦呓般地低声说：她美的就像一场梦，不是吗？</p><p>     “Sì, caro mio.（是的，我亲爱的。）”埃齐奥略带悲伤地回答，“Sì.”</p><p>    他们相识第十年时，他再次蓄起了胡子，好让他看起来成熟一点。伦纳德爱死了它们，“我的男孩终于长大了一点。”他这样说着，用脸磨蹭他的胡茬。这是埃齐奥第一次在同一个地方，甚至同一个人身边待上这么久的时间。如果到最后他实在无法掩盖身份了，那么他会把实情告诉伦纳德。他相信他会理解他，如果他真的有着莱奥纳多的一部分，那么他就一定会的。他会抓住他的手，抚摸他的背，没事的，没事的，他会用他充满魔力的声音这样说，都会没事的。</p><p>     埃齐奥觉得自己已经预料到了一切，但只有一点没有被他列入可能发生的十几种情况里：先出意外的并不是安德森，而是埃米尔·利莱。</p><p>    </p><p>     </p><p>    第十五年的时候，莱奥纳多在考虑要不要去染白几根头发。但是很快他再也不用操心这件事了，因为埃米尔·利莱死了。</p><p>    他年轻的恋人是在一场电路引起的火灾中丧生的。警察告诉莱奥纳多，现场没有找到利莱先生的尸体，但是在那样的情况下几乎不会有生还的可能，请他节哀顺变。</p><p>    他又失去了埃齐奥，莱奥纳多默然。他一向是把埃米尔当埃齐奥看待的，尽管他没有那些与他相处的记忆，但是除此之外，他和他并没有什么分别。他甚至也在一模一样的地方有一道疤。在意大利时他问埃米尔，为什么他能说一口流利的意大利语，那男孩挑起眉毛，用与埃齐奥一模一样的轻佻口吻说，他曾经有一个佛罗伦萨情人。</p><p>    他在右手无名指上也同样有一个疤痕。埃米尔解释说，这是小时候被烙铁不小心烫伤的。莱奥纳多视其为一个隐隐的不详的征兆，他总喜欢亲吻他的那根手指，直到男孩不耐烦起来，恬不知耻地要他也眷顾他的其他地方，大腿啊，腰腹啊，于是莱奥纳多便满足他，让他像一只快乐的猫一样发出满意的鼻音。</p><p>    但是现在他死了——曾经鲜活的，浪漫的，引起了他心中无数情思的孩子，与十几具焦黑的枯骨混在一起，无法辨认。真不公平，命运刚刚把他送到他手里，却又立马将他夺了回去，连坟墓也未能留下。埃齐奥的灵魂依然居无定所，四处漂泊。</p><p>    说实话，莱奥纳多想象过埃米尔死亡的场景。他已经为这一刻的到来做好了充分的准备，这准备从十五年前他的生活在塞纳河畔的露天座位上被这男孩打断的时候就开始了。他的人生是一条有始无终的线，埃米尔，或者埃齐奥，将它从中间取走了短短的一截；而莱奥纳多要把断裂的两端重新接起。但这次，他会期待他们的再次相遇。他在想象中排演过告别的情景，在想象里他握住一只曾经修长有力，而如今却如树皮一般枯朽的手，告诉埃米尔没事的，在他要走的路上，一切都会平安无事。不必感到遗憾，因为他们总会重逢。</p><p>    只是太快了。埃米尔的离开的太过突然，甚至没有给他告别的时间；就像曾经有一次，刺客在他的屋子里休息，等他翌日清晨从桌子上惊醒，他的床已经平平整整，没有任何人在上面躺过的痕迹。他感到自己无法再以伦纳德·安德森的身份继续生活下去了，因为就连这个名字也是这十五年的见证——这梦一般的十五年。他太忘我了，以至于他忘记了一点：不是所有人都有幸运活到善终。</p><p>    于是莱奥纳多产生了一个念头，一个一点都不清醒，一点都不像他的念头，浪漫有余而理智不足，像那种粗制滥造却广受欢迎的爱情小说的结局，一种高调而烂俗的终点。在一种热病般的冲动下，他选择实施了它。</p><p>     </p><p>    </p><p>    ——埃齐奥回来的时候，听到的就是他自己的死讯和伦纳德·安德森意外身亡的消息。</p><p>    他原本的计划是找到伦纳德，告诉他一切，然后与他一起秘密离开巴黎。在这之前，他一直等待到他的伤势完全愈合（愿上帝诅咒电路火灾）。他照例祈祷，愿那些不幸葬身火海的人们获得安息。然后他动身准备回到他的住所。在一家小餐馆里，他在等待点单的时候顺手拿过一份报纸。然后，他就看到被端端正正地印在上面的自己和伦纳德的脸。版块不大，却也足够醒目了。这个时候，女服务员走了过来，他下意识地举起报纸，挡住自己的一半面孔。</p><p>    “肋排，多谢。”他简洁地说。</p><p>    “需要葡萄酒吗？”她热情地推荐道，“我们有很好的红酒，还有……”</p><p>    “抱歉，美人儿，我赶时间。”埃齐奥还在浏览那篇报道的内容，我们不幸地报道，伦纳德·安德森于三日早晨被发现死于……死于……？</p><p>    “或许来点甜点。”她坚持道，“我们有最棒的蒙布朗。”</p><p>     “那就来一个。”他敷衍着她，一边焦急地翻看着报纸（'经过初步鉴定，安德森先生属于意外死亡。我们得知，安德森先生的挚友在三天前在一场大火里不幸去世，我们猜测……‘）</p><p>     “没问题，先生。”女招侍匆匆在本子上写下他的要求。这个时候，她扫了他的报纸一眼，“啊，您在看这件事的报道吗？这真是太可怕了，全城都在议论他们呢。毕竟这故事实在是太戏剧性了，而他们俩，上帝保佑，还年轻又英俊！”她看了眼她的顾客（他努力想藏起他的脸），想看看他是否对她的话有所反应，接着她又看了眼报纸，然后又看了看埃齐奥。埃齐奥看到她慢慢张开嘴，似乎要发出一声尖叫。他突然意识到了什么。</p><p>     “该死。”他低声咒骂。恐怕他吃不上他的午饭了，反正他现在也已经毫无胃口。他的脑袋嗡嗡作响，还在艰难地消化着这条消息。他最后一次见到伦纳德的时候，他还是健康活泼，光彩照人的呀。他霍然起立，在女服务员变了样的眼神中走了出去。她呆在原地，没有做阻拦他的动作，在他经过她的时候还给他让开了道路。好吧，埃齐奥气恼地想，死而复生确实不是一个好主意。</p><p>     他浑浑噩噩地走过巴黎，帽檐拉得很低，以免又有人看到他的相貌。他无法回到他们的房子，那里现在聚集了太多人；他也不知道伦纳德是否被埋葬了，或者埋葬在哪里。孤独渐渐重新俘获了他，这一次他被它紧紧地攥在掌心，呼吸困难。他感到自己像一艘在永恒的黑暗里航行的船，好不容易泊到了一个光明的港湾，现在又要起锚扬帆，寻找下一个港口了。</p><p>     十五年！他们仅仅荒度了十五年的时光。他甚至没能看到伦纳德老去，而他现在永远也不会变老了。埃齐奥并不忌讳死亡，对他来说，死亡是一种恩赐，但他依然希望伦纳德能继续活下去。他少有地感到迷茫。他不知道下一次伦纳德·安德森会变成谁，他又会在哪里找到他。但可以明确的一点是，他再也不能是埃米尔·利莱，巴黎也不再是他的容身之处。只有当这片土地彻底遗忘他的那一天，他才能重新在这里踏足。</p><p>    他恋恋不舍地看了那栋红顶白墙的漂亮房子最后一眼，它证明他的这十五年是真实度过的。但是现在他要离开它了。他远远地站在那里，看着忙碌的、形形色色的人从那所房子里进进出出，像在观看一场葬礼。等到葬礼结束，他也将踏上他的旅途。他逐渐理解了他的使命，有一个晚上他做了一个梦，唯一的一个梦。在梦里，古代的女神告诉他将去往何方。他本来是要把这件事也告诉伦纳德的，但是现在已经毫无必要了。</p><p>     但在重新开始他的流浪之前，他要去一个地方。</p><p>     </p><p>    </p><p>     埃齐奥在塞纳河边走着。他的口袋里有一支玫瑰，他无意识地用手摩挲着它的刺。</p><p>    他刮掉了胡子，因为他不是埃米尔·利莱了。埃菲尔铁塔在远处巍巍矗立，他第一次见到它时，它只是一个孩童，饱受争议。但现在，对它的赞扬正在盖过反对的声音，再过一个世纪，人们将完全忘记它曾背负的骂名。</p><p>    埃齐奥叹了口气。流传下去的总是那些需要流传的故事，因为人们更新换代得如此之快。但是他记得欢乐也记得悲伤，记得事情的全貌，记得他们是从什么时候开始落到现在的地步的。他是一块忠实的碑石，被惩罚永不遗忘。</p><p>    他在塞纳河边第一次看到伦纳德时，被那头金发在阳光下的反光晃了眼睛。他多少带着点妒忌和莱奥纳多感叹过，他真的拥有无与伦比的金发。噢，他的挚友笑着回答他，但是棕褐羽毛的鹰也同样迷人。这会儿，他已经走到他与伦纳德初见的咖啡馆露座边了。</p><p>    但是，啊，那里却坐了个金发的男人。</p><p>    埃齐奥屏住呼吸，他糊涂了。这个时候，那人正好抬起头来，与他对上了目光。那是伦纳德。伦纳德——</p><p>     “埃米尔？”他也一脸不可思议的表情，但他犹豫了一会儿，又下定了决心问道，“呃……埃齐奥？”</p><p>    “莱——莱奥纳多？”</p><p>    哇，他真的把事情搞砸了。他眼见伦纳德，不，莱奥纳多的表情急剧变化，最后他站起来，重重地把咖啡放到桌子上。</p><p>    尼可洛在天有灵，会在天上笑死的。他不合时宜地想。</p><p>    “埃齐奥，你是个——操。”莱奥纳多难得地说了句脏话。现在只有一件该做的事，于是埃齐奥扑上去吻他，全心全意，欣喜若狂。那朵玫瑰从他口袋里滑出来，但是他们谁也没有注意。它已经被剥夺了使命，不再被需要了，亲吻与拥抱替代了它。他们从旧的名字里脱身出来，像昆虫挣脱他们旧的虫蛹，对着天光展开湿漉漉，皱巴巴的鳞翅。</p><p>    “有个佛罗伦萨情人？嗯？”他的爱人问他。他们终于分开，各自气喘吁吁。</p><p>     “而你还说莱奥纳多·达·芬奇一事无成。”埃齐奥辩驳道，“我差点为那句话向你发火。我那时候想，即使你是他本人，我也会向你发火的。”</p><p>    莱奥纳多笑起来。“我们有足够的时间互相指责。”是的，他们有足够的时间，而现在，他们只要静静地一起坐着，让他们心中的爱与喜悦肆意蔓延。</p><p>     过了很久，莱奥纳多问道：“那么，你原本准备到哪里去？”</p><p>    “去找戴斯蒙。当然，是在他出生以后。”他回答道，“我应该帮助他。密涅瓦告诉我的。”</p><p>     “诸神还是像一贯的那样无理，不是吗？”莱奥纳多摇摇头。</p><p>    “任性而无礼。”埃齐奥说道，“听着，莱奥纳多，我并不想让你搅进先行者，或是刺客和圣殿的这些事里，所以假如你不愿意在这上面浪费时间，你大可以不用……”</p><p>    “任性而无礼，就像他们的后裔一样。”莱奥纳多打断了他，“你还不明白吗？我早就被搅进来了，埃齐奥。”他恶狠狠地拽过埃齐奥的领子，重新与他陷入一个深深的吻当中。用这个吻，他结束了埃齐奥·奥迪托雷无边的漂泊和流放，将他从孤独之中赦免。</p><p>     “那么现在我们要去哪里？”埃齐奥晕头转向地问。对于这个问题，莱奥纳多已经准备好了答案。</p><p>    “往前。”</p><p>    </p><p>   </p><p>  </p><p>    “就在这里吗？”戴斯蒙怀疑地环顾四周，“快餐店可不是秘密约会的好地点。”</p><p>    他们在三天前收到一条未知来源的短讯，即使是瑞贝卡也无法查到它的源头。商量过以后，他们决定派出戴斯蒙和肖恩赴约。</p><p>    “愚蠢的决定。”肖恩悻悻说，“我敢说这是Abstergo的阴谋，现在我们的身边可能全是他们的人。”</p><p>    “我检查过，他们是白色的。”戴斯蒙低声说，“发短讯的人说他们可以帮助我们的目标，不是吗？他说出了只有我们知道的——”</p><p>    “闭嘴。”肖恩突然紧张地用胳膊肘戳了戳他，“快看，是不是那两个人？”</p><p>    他指的是在柜台前背对着他们拿托盘的那两个年轻男人。其中一个穿着短夹克，略长的头发扎了起来，手腕上还套着另一个发圈；而另一个有着一头金发，穿着风衣，端着一个放满食物的托盘。</p><p>    “我觉得……”肖恩慢吞吞地说，“你有没有觉得，那个扎马尾的很像……”</p><p>    “埃齐奥·奥迪托雷？”戴斯蒙倒吸一口气。等他们再走得近了一些，他们就可以清楚地看到他嘴唇上的疤了。他跟肖恩对视了一眼，同时把目光转向第二个人。</p><p>    “那么他就是莱奥纳多·达·芬奇？”肖恩捂住嘴，瞪大双眼，“天哪，是莱奥纳多·达·芬奇——”</p><p>    戴斯蒙还没来得及让他的同伴冷静下来，那一对就已经走到了他们面前，把托盘放到他们的桌子上。现在他可以看出来，那确实是他在animus里看到的那两个人了（肖恩在无声地尖叫，那个金发男人饶有兴趣地看了他一眼。）他与他的先祖互相注视着，埃齐奥先笑了。天哪，他完全是他年轻时候的模样，英俊，活泼，讨人喜欢。</p><p>    他张开嘴，戴斯蒙知道他要说什么，并在他说话之前想象出了他的嗓音。他在animus里曾经见证过这样的场景，那个时候，年长的先知在图书馆的密室里向着虚无的未来说着他自己并不理解的话；而现在，他就在他面前，穿着t恤和夹克，嘴里咬着可乐的吸管。肖恩和莱奥纳多都停了下来，扭头看着他们。</p><p>    “听我说，戴斯蒙。”</p><p>     他这样开始。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>